spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Cheeks
Physical Description Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a (female) squirrel from Texas (Houston) and she is a friend of SpongeBob Squarepants, is into karate, she must wear a helmet and astronaut suit to get oxygen and has a heavy southern accent. She serves as the third main character in the SpongeBob series. Personality Sandy speaks with a heavy southern accent, as she is from Texas, and uses typical southern slang words and phrases. She is very fond of her homeland and its culture. Sandy has been shown to be very proud of herself and almost vain. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and level-headed characters on the show. However, she is known to act without thinking. Sandy is also very athletic. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. She also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking. She may have a hidden crush on SpongeBob. However, in Warriors of Bikini Bottom, she dates Patrick and raises a child with him. She and her family moves in with the Fetons when her Treedome was cracked in Squirrentons. She wears a wetsuit with a helmet, and a flower on top. Whenever in the Treedome, Sandy always wears a purple bikini which always the audience. She is friends with Jervis Tech , and they went to school. She made her main appereance in the episode Attack of the Squirrels from SpongeTales where Sandy and the rest most stop the Squirrels from taking over Bikini Bottom. Sandy played Violin as seened in Bikini Bottom Academy and Bikini Bottom High. She got turned into a baby in Squirrel Sitters. Schools Sandy Went to South Houston Elementary (Kindergarten to 3rd Grade) Bikini Bottom Elementary (3rd Grade to 5th) Loch Bikini Bottom Academy Bikini Bottom High Freshwater College Friends *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward (sometimes) *Gary *Pearl *Danny (one-sided) *Sam (one-sided) *Bossquirrel Enemies *Plankton *Danny(one-sided) *Sam (one-sided) *Tucker (o Gallery Sandy cheeks-ride.jpg|Sandy in Wigstruck (Episode)|link=Sandylatin Sandycheeks.jpg|Sandy Makes her first appearence in Reef Blower and last none.. more coming soon|link=53 Sandymoon.png|The Moon|link=Moon 212px-Jenny.png|One of My Friends Tumblr lt3g7bAy9I1qef9m9.jpg Abysslogo.jpg Sir Sandy.png images (1).jpg|link=Spongebob and Sandy Runsandyrun.png Sandyinc.png SB.Sandy.002.4c.jpg SpongeBob-spongebob-squarepants-786200 445 339.jpg Sandra Cheeks.jpg Sandy.png Sandybio.jpg Sandy-doing-deadlifts.png S1E01C-TeaattheTreedome_0002.jpg 290px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy's rough draft design in Pilot Pitch. SCOoHS.png Quotes *"I am hotter than a hickory-smoked sausage!" *"I like you, SpongeBob. We can be tighter than bark on a tree." *"Sam, wait here!" *"YE-HAW!" *"HI-YAW!" *"This is the world you wished for, Danny. A world when you were never born." *"Well, look around!' *"No, Danny! I'm not a naked chipmunk, I'm not a hairless goat, and I'm not a nudest ferret!" *"I'm just a squirrel!" *"Maybe you can't, but I can!" *"WHAT IN TARNATION!? Didn't you read the letter my mailwoman sent you yesterday?" *"Scissors beats Paper! I win!!" *"(Screams) THE FENTONS GOT AWAY!" *"Aren't real, huh? This ghostboy thinks we're people in squirrel costumes!" *"I'm a better ghost fighter than you, ghostbrat!" *"Hey, they left a note. It says: 'Dear Sandy and Bossquirrel Cheeks, You'll never prove to my parents that I'm a ghost. Sincerely, Danny. P.S. Look out for My dad's boooooooomerang. P.P.S. I need to use the bathroom.' I got it! There's a boy and girls bathroon at Casper High! To Casper High!" *"Dad, look! Another note from Danny between 2 sinks! It says 'Dear Sandy and Bossquirrel Cheeks, Our secret lair is not in the boys OR girls bathroom. Sincerely, Danny. P.S. I'm also not doing a play on the stage. I'm at a fountain that can change your age.' (gasp) The Fountain of Youth! He's gotta be at the Fountain of Youth!" SpongeBobs-Pats *Steve *Bossquirrel Inch Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Friends Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Residents of Bikini Bottom Category:Please Comment Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:Squirrels Category:Kolitas Category:SpongeBob: Infection characters Category:1986 births